callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skidrow
Skidrow is a medium-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview The map features many alleyways that serve as chokepoints, as well as large open streets where combat is more ranged and spread out. A large central apartment building serves as the focus of most of the combat, both within its lower section at the rooms and long hallway above. Portions of other outside structures serve to foil the middle apartment building, offering various positions to shoot in on opponents. This map is most suitable to Assault classes since the range varies from very close combat inside to much more ranged combat in the streets outside. There are enough enclosed spaces however to permit dedicated CQB classes. Snipers will find themselves with more limited options than some larger maps such as Derail. Tactics For overall performance, the map is best suited for players using Assault Rifles and Sub machine guns. The map has many long-range sightlines which these weapons, for example the SCAR-H, excel in, as well as in close quarters where the TAR-21 and UMP are very useful and powerful weapons. Both burst fire and semi-automatic weapons perform poorly on this map, due to the CQB that often occurs. SMGs are also a useful alternative, as a lot of the map features close quarters engagements, as there are many narrow alleyways and tight corners. The UMP45 is a useful weapon for all purposes, due to its power. However, it is less useful in this map because the MP5K has better close quarters power and will outperform the other SMGs as it has a higher rate of fire. Camping with such a weapon in the middle apartment block will earn a lot of kills, as the SMGs are the best weapons in close quarters and the use of Scavenger with Claymores can aid in defending the Flag in Domination or both objectives in Demolition. LMGs are less used than Assault Rifles or SMGs, as they provide poor movement speed combined with slow ADS, and this can be costly in the close quarters battles which are prominent in Skidrow. However, the stairs at the end of the corridor at B in Domination can help an LMG user with a high power weapon such as an RPD, L86 LSW or AUG HBAR in holding the flag, or Spawn Trapping enemies at the flag, as the LMGs can provide long periods of suppressing fire down the hallway. Sniper Rifles are likely to go unused on this map, however it does feature some well-defendable sniping positions. For example, as mentioned above, the long hallway with the stairs at one end can be used to rack up many kills with a sniper rifle. The building adjacent to the main apartment block (With Objective B in Search and Destroy) can be used to pick off enemies that are either attempting to plant or defuse a bomb planted there. At the other end of the map, there is a commonly camped-in building with a small hole in the wall which overlooks A in Domination, as well as the long alleyway; this provides an excellent sniping position as it is very difficult for enemies to enter the area when overwatched by a good sniper. Again, due to the close quarters engagements that are dominant in the map, secondary Shotguns are very useful, and very commonly used. A player using a SPAS-12 or another powerful shotgun such as the M1014 can be devastating against enemies using other weapons in close range. Rangers are less useful due to their smaller range, but are good for waiting for an enemy coming round a corner. Killstreak Rewards, especially the AC-130 and Chopper Gunner are generally ineffective on this map unless the enemy is spawn trapped at the outdoor flag in Domination, or on the Attacking Side in Demolition. This is because most spawns are located indoors and there are few ways a killstreak reward that is airborne will have much use. Therefore, UAVs and Counter-UAVs are incredibly useful as it disorientates enemies due to the multi-leveled fighting seen indoors, or will expose flankers Rushing down the alleys at the sides. Sentry Guns are very useful for defending flags or positioned at chokepoints, so generally the lower killstreak rewards prevail. Tips and Tricks *Try to avoid using the minigun situated on this map, as you are vulnerable to attack on both sides. * Using Danger Close in the Domination game mode, it is possible to completely deny the enemy of the C flag from the windows near the B flag that overlooks the C flag by throwing or firing explosives through the bars protecting the windows around C. Trivia *Some of the shop windows contain posters displaying the Infinity Ward logo as well as the cover art for the Hardened Edition of Modern Warfare 2. *Displayed in some of the stores is a video game console dubbed "Gamestation 5", one of which can be found unboxed on Estate. *The Ghillie Suits which snipers receive in this map are Urban. *There are red numbers and arrows on the wall, as well as multiple cameras, indicating this could be a training course. The red numbers and arrows could also indicate a construction or demolition site. C4s wired to the walls also suggest this. *Up near the train tracks there is a chunk of a building that says " ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *The library models in the middle of the map are exactly the same as the one in Terminal - even the books are the same. *Near the containers area, you can see another sign, advertising Roycewicz's company. *On top of the Game Sports shop in the middle it has the titles "Reboot" and "Asass", most likely references to the sport companies Reebok and Adidas. Next to those is a GamerBattles sign possibly a reference to GameBattles, a video game website where teams can fight other teams in leagues. *Skidrow is a combination of the words "skid", and "row". Skid row is a rundown and impoverished part of a urban area referencing the old abandoned style of the map. *The map background is the same as Crossfire. *There is a well-clipped area after using the elevator out of this map. It is where two trains seem to be in a depot, like on Underpass. *All of the buildings outside the map are solid and can be stood on. This may serve as evidence that the map may originally have been larger. *The fire hydrants can kill you when they blow up. *If a player does the elevator glitch, they will be able to access the area where Chopper Gunners take off. *The US Army Rangers spawn has an invisible wall above the fences. Grenades will bounce off it and missiles will detonate on impact. *By the parking lot on the table is a throwing knife in the table by a lap top. *Several movie posters can be seen in this map including one called Porter Justice. *Near the Spetsnaz spawn, there is a destroyed taxi. On the back it says "IW (Infinity Ward) Cab". *Judging from the file names, this map was originally going to be named "Nightshift" *Near the Rangers spawn, to the East side of the map there is a small staircase with rails to the left. If a Semtex is thrown between the gaps in the rails the semtex will float in mid air. Stun, Flash and Smoke grenades will also bounce off. *The broken Merry-go-round can also be seen in the Call of Duty 4 Levels, All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill *At the area with the american flag, there is a van. In this van will be a car seat used for a baby or small child. *You can see the edges of the map and even the black out-of-map zones from many places. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels